An Alternate Living Space
by Strawberry Nya
Summary: Haruhi heard about dopplegangers and twins. But Haruhi wasn't a twin, nor did he have a doppleganger. Well, not that he knew of. -shonen ai,alternate reality-
1. Chapter 1

Anime Used: Ouran High School Host Club

Warnings: TamaHaru, HikaOru, HunnyMori, shonen-ai, alternate reality, blah blah blah

Summary: Haruhi heard about dopplegangers and twins. But Haruhi wasn't a twin, nor did he have a doppleganger. Well, not that he knew of.shonen-ai,alternate reality

HAPPY EASTER, Y'ALL!! I wasn't gunna post this till I got it completely figured out, but I thought, what the hell. (btw, this is based off a dream I've had)

* * *

Haruhi Fujioka had heard about such things as dopplegangers. Haruhi knew there _were_ such things as identical and fraternal twins. But Haruhi wasn't a twin, nor did he have a doppleganger. Well, not one that he knew of. That would be sortof cool, he thought, but there was no time to search for such shrivelous things. Haruhi needed to study and worry about school and how he would punish his dad... mom... whatever.

He sighed. Life wasn't very exciting, even when he tried his best to make the most of it. Like when he went to the market for example. Instead of punching every guy that told him he was hot, he would wink at them and wave and smile. Just trying to have a good time and make use of his looks, since he had absolutely no luck in picking up girls(even if he wasn't really interested in doing so). Yes. That's right, guys always tried to pick him up. Why? Because almost everybody on the face of the earth, or at least whoever lived in town, thought he was a girl. Haruhi even got frequent compliments from his family, especially his Dad/Mom/Whatever;

"Oh, your just as pretty as a girl!"

"Oh, you look exactly like your mom, only more feminine!"

"Your growing into such a lovely lady!"

Bah. It was even worse that his... _parental figure_ wanted him to be a girl. You see, his Dad was actually his Mom, just she dressed as a guy. Mostly for her job, but then it grew and grew and soon it was a permanent obsession. His Mom(let's just say that from now on) was also the main source of annoyance for Haruhi, seeing as she always bought dresses and make-up and _bras_ for him instead of t-shirts and jeans and boxers. He'd have to go buy those himself most of the time, or be stuck with wearing the frilliest, pinkest, girliest dress on the face of the.. _everything _! Haruhi also swore if he ever found a person as over-dramatic and loud as his own mother, he would go kill himself. Ugh.

This, however, was all during the day. The studying, the compliments(only from idiots and family, mind you), the 'trying to make the most of things'. For at night, Akstronaim was a completely different world. At night was for worrying and being scared and staying indoors as much as possible. It was like an... like an alternate living space.

At night, this seemingly peaceful and incredibly boring town, became a _frenzy_. Drugs, sex, strippers, alcohol, violence, theft, you name it! Haruhi shuddered at the thought of going outside past sunset. It scared him how different his town could be. Haruhi wished it could be different. _Good_ different. His dream town was far from approachable, he couldn't even announce his dreams to anyone. He couldn't present any ideas to the Mayor. Haruhi would rather keep to himself, plus keep his face intact. Haruhi's dream town would be something like this:

In the day, instead of everything being as dull as a dried up gray leaf off an equally dull white plant unless you wanted to try to have fun by being an idiot but failing _miserably_, it would be peaceful. Everybody would say friendly hello's to each other, live bustling busy lives but actually have time to help someone in need. At night, everything would be the same save the brilliant lights and small parties and those few extremely beautiful and quiet nights he savoured. Hah, like that could ever happen. Right, in a million years. When dinosaurs came back to life. When pigs suddenly sprouted fins because wings were too overrated. In other words,

Never. Going. To. Happen.

Anyways, the main idea your supposed to get is that Haruhi's life = crap. Haruhi's life = no unknown twin and or doppleganger(for the record, what the hell is a doppleganger? he didn't quite get it). Haruhi's life = uneventful and non exciting.

Well, I should say this before there's anymore angst(and usually cliche fairy tales or whatever go like this), that that's about to change. So fast, in fact, that it will change tomorrow.

"My life is such a cliche. I feel like I'm in some sort of story."

--to be continued--

Haruhi said the last sentence, btw. Well, yea, I was feeling a little bit blah when I wrote this, and also, it's supposed to be a little blah. If you know what I mean.. blah.

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.

Alrighty, well I came across a funny discovery while looking for a paintbrush to paint eggs with oo. I painted one with my lame attempt at Happy Easter in hiragana, and I put a cliche uke yaoi guy on one too haha. He turned out so cute, so I took a picture 8D. SO ANYWAYS BACK TO MY ORIGINAL POINT,

I found my old notebook thing. And guess what? Y'all know PoT's Inui? Well, I was mocking him and did data of my own. Hahaha. And I also found a story about this guy in my grade 7 class ripping off Envy's head(from FMA). Should I post this stuff? Or do you all not care? 8D

So yea. Enjoy. Blah. Review kthnx.

Blah.


	2. I Forgot

I forgot to mention.

I got the doppleganger idea from the Ouran twincest fic "Doppleganger". Are they real? Or just from that author? I don't know. But they sound cool, so I used it.


	3. Chapter 2

Anime Used: Ouran High School Host Club

Warnings: TamaHaru, HikaOru, HunnyMori, shonen-ai, alternate reality, blah blah blah

Summary: Haruhi heard about dopplegangers and twins. But Haruhi wasn't a twin, nor did he have a doppleganger. Well, not that he knew of. shonen-ai,alternate reality

OH YEA WHEN I SAID 'DOPPLEGANGER IDEA' I MEANT WORD. And idea. But mostly WORD.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a far away kingdom called Kerolos:

"Tamaki!"

The King turned his head to watch a small blonde boy running towards him, bunny barely staying in his arms as he held a letter out in front of him.

"Hunny? What is it?" he turned purple eyes downcast to look at the crisp, clean letter. "Who's that from, may I ask?"

"It's not _who_, Tama-chan! It's _where_!"

Tamaki took the letter from an excited Hunny. He was confused. Where else would it have come from? If it was from another kingdom, then they would surely send their servants or royal services to deliver it by horseback. When he was just about to open it, Kyoya put a hand on his shoulder, spinning him around.

"It's from a different world, sir." he said calmly, smirking while lightly taking the letter from the King's grasp. He opened it. "We have sent Hikaru and Kaoru to fetch one..." he looked over the text. "Fujioka, Haruhi. Age 15."

Tamaki stared at the back of the letter, jaw hanging open in suprise. "Why..but.. that is the fair Lady's name. I don't-" he was yelling, so Kyoya shoved the letter, text to face, infront of him. He took it, a little bit annoyed at Kyoya's action. He read it slowly, then a big smile crept onto his face.

"This... will be interesting."

--to be continued--

Hey, leave me alone on how short this is. It's just supposed to be a little bit of insight of whats going to happen next.

I've decided that I'm only going to write this when I have free time, and mainly focuse on writing " _Kitten_ ". So this will update, well, whenever. So bare with me.

Kerolos is pronounced "kro-lo". And Akstronaim(referr to chapter 1) is pronounced "ak-stro-name".


	4. Chapter 4

This has some course language in it. Rawr.

Watch out, there's attempted raep taeimu in here D8

The names for the people are so funneh.

* * *

The next day went by so fast. Haruhi went to school, came home, made dinner, spent time trying to ignore the new dress his mother had bought him. When all that was done, he realized that there wasn't any clean laundry left. Haruhi peered out the window. It was almost sunset and the laundromat was across the street so he would have to hurry and go now. A shiver crawled slowly down Haruhi's back; Even the thought made his body feel uncomfortable and icky.

"Haruuhiiiiii" his mother had called out for him. "Wash my clothes too, dear? Please, for your daddy?"

Haruhi sighed. "Sure, mom."

Once all laundry was gathered into a big basket, Haruhi made his way across the street. He walked briskly for he couldn't waste time because he dreaded the thought of walking home in the dark. Once he got there, Haruhi shoved his laundry in the machines with such force, they shook.

"Quick, quick, quick." he whispered to himself. He sat up on top of a dryer and waited, because the rumbling was relaxing. He looked around; There was only one other person in the place. It was a pretty woman, tall, red hair and green eyes, and she winked at Haruhi when he began to stare. He blushed, looked away, and before he knew it his laundry was done.

Also, it was already dark outside. Oh. Shit on a stick.

He gathered his things, and stood near the entrance. His body lingered there for a moment, trying to decide if it should actually go outside or just sleep right where it was. Haruhi just shook his head and walked bravely outside. _'Okay, I'm exaggerating.This is... not so bad.'_

"Oh, for you, sweety, it is. Yea, FYI, you shouldn't talk to yourself out loud."

Haruhi tried to turn around slowly but the mystery person spun him with such force he fell to the ground. His mind was a blur for a few moments, and when he opened his eyes, somebody was on top of him. It was a man with spikey hair that looked like it could have been blonde, but it was hard to tell in the dark. Behind him stood the pretty woman from the building. He tried to talk, but a cold, strong hand was put under his shirt, quelling his voice.

"Now, just be quiet, everything's okay." the man spoke with a soft voice, but it did nothing to calm Haruhi down. "First time? I really should let Nora do it then, but nah. I'm Tom, by the way. I probably shouldn't've told you that, but this is special. Your really _quite_ cute, you know that Haruhi?"

He tried to push Tom away, but he was much stronger and much bigger than he, so he sat pinned while he asked his questions. "H-how do you know my name?"

Tom pointed to the laundry basket that was on the ground. "Your name's printed on it, dear."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Well, I thought you'da noticed where my hand's goin. A little dense, are we?" Tom smirked and licked his lips in anticipation. Sick bastard. "Slow's not my style, but I'll try somethin' different _just for you_."

"Y-you do realize I'm a man, err, boy, don't you?" Haruhi squeaked. If this was another person who thought he was a woman, so help them god... Tom shrugged.

"Yea, so? Now shut up and let me _help_ _you_ have an awesome ride." Haruhi hesitated for a second, then found strength. Adrenaline ran through him, it does wonders, ya know. He was about to get raped, he was scared, he needed to fight off this Tom guy. These times call for being slightly out of character.

"Heh." he emitted a small laugh which made Tom look at him in interest. "Not quite, bitch." he brought all strength to his arms and pushed Tom up slightly, then punched him in the face. It was a pretty good hit, because he could hear a slight crack as Tom staggered backwards, and there was just enough space to stand up and try to run away.

Haruhi was too slow. The pretty girl from the building(Nora, her name was) grabbed him by the waist.

"Geez, your a brat, aren't you?" she exclaimed in disgust.

"I'm the brat?! You're the one who's tryin' to ruin a boy's life!" Haruhi was now angry. No longer scared, he _really_ wanted to beat them up now. It wasn't much of a fight, this part. Haruhi wouldn't hit a girl. But he _definately would_ hit Tom, if that was even his real name. That, as he soon found out, was a challenge. Nora was stronger and tougher than she looked, because she held him there tightly. Tom soon regained his senses and lunged at Haruhi with all he had.

"You little asshole!" he screamed, and started repeatedly hitting Haruhi in the face. Every hit left a mark, every hit made the world fade darker. "How dare you hit me! You're stupid, 'cause your gunna be _dead_ by the time I'm finished with you!"

Besides the incredible pain, Haruhi started to get dizzy. By this time he couldn't see anything at all, the voices were also getting fuzzy. _'I'm really going to die... Atleast I'll die with _some _dignity. I haven't... even cried yet...'_

"Stop." was the last word Haruhi heard before he completely blacked out. The voice sounded angelic, but only for a split second. He fainted. The last thought that went into his mind was,

**I'm dead.**

He was dead.

--

But not for long. He woke up laying in a mysterious place where the wind was calming and warm and rustled his hair, where silence crept into his ears so nicely it felt like heaven.

* * *

End of the chapter. Guhh, I'm so mean to male Haruhi D8

Sorry it was such a wait. But this is just a side thing, so don't get too excited about fast updates. -flies away- It's almost 3 in the morning where I live, so I'm tired. No school tomorrow though, so more time to write! Until next time, hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

HOLY FRUX. A new chapter!?111!?/1!?

* * *

Haruhi sat up stiffly. The sky was dark and dotted with sparkling stars. They happily danced about the full moon in space; nothing like the frazzled night sky in Akstronaime. It made him smile until he realized his jaw really hurt so he couldn't do that. He glanced around his new surroundings in more curiosity than fright. How interesting, he thought, when you wish for something sometimes it _actually_ comes true.

This new placed was so quiet and still and peaceful. It was so relaxing, so Haruhi allowed himself to fall back into the tall meadow grasses and flowers that surrounded him. He sighed in relief. At least that other whole ordeal was over and he was still alive! That was something to be grateful for. Haruhi pondered about how one can mysteriously fall out of a sky into the country when he felt another presence around him. Warmth suddenly surrounded his small body in the form of an itchy blanket and two gentle hands. Haruhi, not even startled in the least, looked up to his right. Two young men, both identical to the next, stood there with small grins bestowed on their shining faces. They each had orange hair, pretty eyes and a soft face, also wearing matching outfits of light blue shirts and chestnut pants.

"Haruhi!" they sung in unison. "We found you, cutie!"

Haruhi looked curiously at them then slowly stood up while wrapping the blanket around him. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in-"

"Kerolos!"

The one on the left softly punched the others arm. "We saved you from-"

"Getting violated by those cretins!" the other sung out happily after the other. The one on the left narrowed his eyes.

"Brother Hikaru! Stop finishing my sentences!" he said in little annoyance. Haruhi laughed at their small spat.

"Oh brother Kaoru, stop being so uptight will you?" Hikaru pulled on Kaoru's shoulders and pressed his forehead up against his brothers. Kaoru blushed.

"H-Hikaru-!"

Hikaru let go and joined in with Haruhi. Soon Kaoru was laughing as well. _'How can I be so at ease with these strangers?'_ Haruhi thought as the laughter died down. _'It feels like I've known them forever.' _he stopped and pondered. His brain made a connection to the scene with Tom and Nora. The last word he heard... now he remembered! It wasn't just one voice that had said it. It was two! These were his saviors!

"Ow!" he suddenly shouted. His jaw hurt from laughing and he reluctantly reached out from under the security of the blanket to hold it. Both brothers simultaneosly leaned over and kissed Haruhi's jawline tenderly then nuzzled his neck.

"Does it feel better now, Master Fujioka?" they asked in unison. Haruhi blushed but couldn't refuse the displays of affection. True, they _were_ making him feel better. Soon the three started walking. The twin brothers, full names Hikaru and Kaoru Hiitachin, explained that this place called Kerolos was a place where kings and queens reigned as the enforcers. The two had saved Haruhi so he could have a chance at a better life, they said.

"Also because King Suoh wants to meet you." Kaoru said. They explained that a blonde man with blue eyes and a loud personality was the ruler of their kingdom, and his named was Tamaki Suoh. He lived in the highest level of their castle with his mistress. They had also mentioned that his queen was out making peace with the other kingdoms and wouldn't be back for some time. Hikaru added slyly that King Suoh preferred it that way because he was in love with his mistress rather than his queen. Haruhi was intrigued by the story and was ready to hear more but the brothers stopped and pointed gailey forwards.

"We're here, Master Fujioka!" they sang. "Welcome to our lovely abode!"

"Whoah!" as soon as Haruhi looked forward he could not help but gasp. The castle was _huge_! It was like something out of a picture book that told stories of damsels and knights. There were flowers everywhere and cherry blossom trees decorating the front yard. There was a small pathway leading to the main road. The ground dipped slightly and there were two steps at the beginning of the path. Haruhi couldn't see behind the castle at all because it was too huge to see anything. A big balcony rested at what appeared to be the second floor, and windows indicated many rooms inside. A proud flag flapped in the wind at the top of the tallest tower. It was plain white; Haruhi guessed it was the symbol of peace in the kingdom. Although it was dark the castle still amazed him. Kaoru and Hikaru snapped him out of his trance-like state and gestured forward. The three walked down the path to the dark, large double doors. Haruhi traced his finger along the smooth, intricate carvings.

"Well," Kaoru said suddenly.

"Shall we show you to your room?" Hikaru finished. Haruhi drew in a small shaky breath. He was nervous for some odd reason, but ready to take his chances. He smiled and nodded.

"Yea. I'm ready."

And so they entered. The double doors opened and instantly Haruhi smelled cherry blossom scent, saw bright lights, and an inside more magnificent than out.

-to be continued-

* * *

Yay! Review with what you liked and didn't like, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one is in the making!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't want to bore you with the interior of the castle, so I'll just leave it to your imagination how spaced out each room is, and what floors their on. All I'll say is some of them are on different floors. And, **is Kyouya the High or Low blood pressure demon lord? **I don't remember. I just went with 'high' in this.

Enjoy!

* * *

At first, the lights were blinding. Being out in the dark then suddenly getting exposed to light did that sometimes. Soon things came into focuse. Haruhi kind of wished they didn't. It wasn't that the inside of the castle was ugly. On the contrary, it was beautiful, but it was just too much! He started to feel light headed and he started to sway, so the twins held onto his shoulders.

"Pretty, eh?" Hikaru said with a smile, following Haruhi's eyes as they busily inspected the place.

"T-that's an understatement." he stuttered back. It was everything you could expect in a fairytale mansion. Everything looked expensive, old-fashioned, bright, shining, and spectacularly made.

"We'll show you each room on the way to yours." Kaoru said, and the three started to walk up the red carpeted winding staircase up to the second floor. The first door they landed on was pink. Hikaru opened the door and Haruhi was blinded by cuteness. There was pink and purple everywhere, along with bunnies and pictures of sweets! Haruhi could see blonde hair peaking out from underneath the bright pink covers.

"A-ah... who's room is this?" Hikaru asked, hestitant. The twins shushed him and giggled.

"Call him Honey." they whispered. "He's the castles loli-shota! Don't wake him up."

Haruhi sighed. He could already tell. They closed the door and walked on. The second door was very plain looking, no decorations, no outstandish colours, and it was wide open.

"Sir Kyouya is our book-keeper." Kaoru explained. "He's uhh..."

"Quiet. And evil." Hikaru finished. His room was a spectacle alright. The only reason for that was because it was completely plain except for the huge collection books and (what looked like) computer equipment neatly stacked in piles. It contrasted Hunnys room exceptionally. They walked around more and then found another room. It was also quite plain, but it had a small crayon drawing of a bunny scrawled near the bottom. Haruhi guessed that was Hunnys doing.

"Mori's room." the twins said. That was all they said, surprisingly, they didn't even open the door (it was probably locked) and the three kept walking. They arrived at a pretty colourful room, with lots of soft blues and bright oranges.

"That's our room." the brothers said in unison once again. Haruhi glanced around inside. So far, this was the room he favoured most. It was quite beautiful without being over-the-top. But there was one thing peculiar about it.

"Hey, why's there only one bed-" Haruhi turned to face the twins. They were holding eachothers hands and giggling to eachother about something. "Nevermind. I don't wanna know."

"Last two bedrooms we're gunna show you before yours is our Kings, and his mistress." Kaoru said, and the three walked on, yet _again_. Almost at the very end of one of the hallways was a room with a gold plate and some sort of pink flowers attatched to the delicately designed door handle. The plate had "Tamaki" carefully carved into it, and Haruhi could clearly smell the scent of the flowers. Ah, they were cherry blossoms. Haruhi's favourite flower. Hikaru opened the door, and to Haruhi's surprise (but aparently not the twins) the light was on and bed sheets were disheveled and thrown around the bed. Except for that one corner, everything else was pristine and almost as shiny as the main castle floor! And there was even a grand piano in the corner! This was _easily_ the biggest bedroom he'd seen yet.

"Ah, seems as m'lord is sleeping elsewhere."

"Puh, probably with Sir High Blood Pressure Book-Keep. M'lord is a royal slu-"

"Hikaru! Watch your mouth around our guest!" Kaoru gave him a slight rap against his cheek, and Hikaru quickly apologised. Haruhi was slightly confused.

"So... your King sleeps with your book-keep?"

The twins nodded.

"But... he has a mistress. And a wife- er, queen...?"

The twins nodded.

"He really _is_ a slu-"

"Oh!" Kaoru interrupted. "Purely mutual, Master Fujioka! M'lord just doesn't like sleeping alone, you see. Hunny has a much too small bed, Mori keeps his bedroom door locked, and so does m'lady, and well-" he stopped short and blushed. Hikaru rolled his eyes and decided to finish for him.

"We sleep together. Sir Kyouya keeps his door wide open so that's where m'lord goes. And- look! Speak of the devil!" Hikaru pointed down the hallway. Haruhi turned to where he indicated in curiousity. He _really_ wanted to see what their king looked like. It was exciting! And, well, lets just say their king as well as their book-keep weren't quite what he expected.

A tall man with ruffled black hair and glasses on an angle perched on his nose walked down the hallway slowly, carrying another man of blonde hair and extremely childish pijamas on his back. The blonde man was complaining, although it was quite obvious he was half asleep by the way his eyes were fluttering and how tired he sounded.

"But Kyooooo!" he whined. "Let's sleep together!"

Haruhi had just met their king. _'This's a small let down.'_ he thought. The dark haired man, which he assumed to be Sir Kyouya, looked thoroughtly annoyed. He walked up to Hikaru and Kaoru and basically threw the king at them.

"Take your _stupid_ king," he said, voice low and dangerous, emphasizing on the harsher words, "And get somebody to _fucking _sleep with him. It's 3:00 in the morning. I want to get some sleep, _damnit_, so shut him the _hell_ up and let me do so."

Haruhi now understood why Hikaru had called him evil before. Quiet, not so much. Kyouya scared him. While Kyouya walked away grumbling, the twins started to lug their king into the bedroom while whispering about high blood pressure. Haruhi didn't exactly know what to do, so he just followed them into the bedroom. He saw the twins carefully tucking in their king. _'Just like a child.'_ Haruhi smiled. It was actually kind of cute how he acted. But still childish. Very childish. Suddenly orange hair was bobbing towards him and dragging him towards the bed.

"Here, King Suoh!" they said. "Master Fujioka will sleep with you!"

"What?!" Haruhi tried to struggle but the brothers were stronger than they looked.

Tamaki looked in their direction sleepily, eyes still shut. "Oh he will? How fantastic."

He groped the air for something solid, and finally found it in the form of Haruhi's waist. God, a lot of people had been abusing that lately. Tamaki pulled roughly on it and Haruhi flew onto the bed beside him.

"There's no escape now. Goodnight." the twins said that eerily with creepy giggles and cackles, it kind of scared Haruhi. Also, it was weird how much those two boys _giggled_. Aren't _girls_ supposed to do that?

They walked out and shut off the light. He tried to get away. No use. Plus, it was getting harder to get away from peoples grasps now do to fatigue, so he stopped all together after awhile.

Hey, at least now he got to sleep in a comfy bed. At least (even if it was odd) he felt safe in this mysterious castle and arms hugging tightly around him. The only thing he wished he could've done was see the bedroom that they never got to visit.

-to be continued-

* * *

Yay! This chapters done! Except, gomen, it was rushed. I know I could probably do better than this but I wanted to write, write, write!! And plus, I've been really tired these last few days. Sorry! And its also 3:00 in the morning as of now and I really don't feel like reading this over for mistakes. So if I did something wrong, please inform me of it.

Hope you enjoyed, and please wait patiently for the next chapter. Review plz!


End file.
